Imminence
by Ewina
Summary: OS en réponse au défi du Poney Fringant sur la mort de Sauron. Vu par lui même.


Réponse au défi du Poney Fringant pour le sujet « la mort de Sauron »

Les personnages sont à Tolkien, ainsi que l'histoire.

Imminence 

La fin était proche, toute proche. Bientôt, les humains, les elfes et les nains seraient à sa merci. Les premiers comme les derniers-nés se soumettraient, plieraient sous le joug des orcs, cette race cent fois maudite, mais tellement plus puissante que les précédentes. La résistance que les peuples libres opposaient était courageuse. Comme tout le monde, Sauron savait apprécier la bravoure, comme autant de sacrifices à sa domination. Mais cette union était vaine. Ils avaient réussi à se regrouper sous un même commandement, et même à retrouver un roi. Un roi comme au temps jadis, mais ça n'avait pas été suffisant la fois dernière, et ils étaient moins nombreux, moins puissants qu'autrefois. Leur union était semée de dissensions, même Mithrandir n'avait pas réussi à rallier tous les peuples à sa cause et ceux qui l'avaient fait n'étaient alliés que contre un ennemi commun et pressés par le temps.

La délégation qu'ils envoyaient était aux portes du Mordor, ce pays qu'il avait conquis petit à petit, rongé sur leurs possessions, jusqu'à la tour qu'ils appelaient Minas Ythil. Ils étaient partis plein d'orgueil, plein d'espoir, mais au fur et à mesure que leur compagnie se réduisait, ils avaient piètre allure ces guerriers sans peur et sans reproche. Avec un orgueil pareil, comment pouvaient-ils accepter une telle déchéance ? Voilà une folie qu'il ne comprendrait jamais.

Bientôt leur moral, déjà fortement affaibli, serait au plus bas. Alors, leur confiance aveugle dans Manwë et leur amour de la justice s'émousserait. Ils se rendraient enfin à sa logique, comme l'avait fait Denethor et Saroumane. La Terre du milieu est faite pour être asservie, et les hommes comme les elfes pour être dominés. Ils ne peuvent vivre ensemble que selon des règles. Des règles imposées par le plus puissant, en l'occurrence Sauron.

Et ensuite, la babiole qu'il ne pouvait pas localiser, l'anneau, lui reviendrait. C'était peut être sa seule erreur, avoir mis tant de pouvoir dans un simple objet. Mais cet objet avait déjà tant accompli ! Quand la Terre du Milieu toute entière lui demanderait grâce, alors son prince reviendrait et il redeviendrait son lieutenant, comme aux origines du monde. Comme tout aurait du rester. Tant d'années à attendre, à chercher ! A observer les allées et venues de ces formes grises. Mais la fin est proche, toute proche.

L'attention de Sauron se porta brusquement à l'intérieur de son territoire. La panique s'empara de son esprit. Comment ces deux, non trois, petites personnes avaient-elles pu arriver jusque là ? Et lui qui avait fixé son attention aux portes de son royaume alors que des intrus s'étaient aventurés aussi loin. Quel aveuglement ! Et elles transportaient… l'anneau ! Pendant tout ce temps il se rapprochait de lui et il n'en avait rien vu ? Mais comment aurait-il pu prévoir une telle tentative ? Cacher la clé dans la gueule du loup, entre les mains de la personne la plus inattendue, risquer leurs vies et baser leur stratégie sur un pari, un plan qui avait si peu de chances de réussir. Décidément, ces créatures étaient pleines de surprises. Avec l'aide de l'Istari, elles arrivaient encore à l'atteindre.

Et elles avaient réussi à traverser son territoire jusqu'à la Montagne du Destin

Il suivit avec attention la lutte entre les hobbits, remarquant avec satisfaction la déchéance de Gollum, cet être sur lequel l'anneau avait eu une telle influence, au point de le suivre jusqu'aux endroits ou il avait été torturé, emprisonné pendant des années. Quand la bestiole arracha brusquement l'anneau et par la même occasion, le doigt du hobbit. Il eut un éclair d'espoir : Peut-être pourrait-il prendre possession de lui ? Et l'amener à lui donner l'anneau ? Mais soudain, Gollum trébucha sur le rebord du précipice et tomba dans le vide.

La chute lui sembla durer une éternité. Il tenta de se retirer de l'anneau, de récupérer le pouvoir qu'il y avait mis, mais c'était trop tard, beaucoup trop tard. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il lui était lié. C'était tout de même dommage de tout perdre juste pour le simple amour des belles choses, et du pouvoir, se dit-il brusquement. Mais du pouvoir, il en avait, et même au-delà de ce qui pouvait être imaginé. Alors pourquoi la chute d'une simple babiole dans ce qui n'était après tout que des cailloux allait-elle changer cela ?

Etonnant quand même comme le destin pouvait être ironique. L'anneau qui lui avait tant servi était devenu l'instrument de sa perte. Une fois son arme la plus redoutable détruite, il allait se retrouver réduit à néant.

La fin était proche, bien plus proche qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Et l'issue de ces batailles dans l'ombre, de ces combats menés à une petite échelle, loin des armées, n'était pas celle qu'il avait espérée. Néanmoins, il resterait toujours quelque chose de ses actions. Avec lui, les hommes avaient découvert l'attrait du pouvoir, l'amour des richesses. Comme les Noldors, ils pouvaient être corrompus. Et malgré toute la bonne volonté des Istari, Manwë ne pourrait jamais lutter contre. Un jour, son prince reviendrait


End file.
